Trolls- Poppylina
by AnimationFan15
Summary: Poppy always thought that she was the only one of her kind. Until one night Branch, the prince of trolls, sweeps her off her feet. But during the night while Poppy is asleep, she is kidnapped by a toad and is given the most impossible adventure of her life! Thumbelina parody.
1. The Poppy Seed

**DO NOT PANIC. I am still going to continue with 'Trolls- Daughter Of The Rivers.' I just really need to write another story. So I won't keep talking. Ladies and gentlemen…Poppylina**

 _Once upon a time. There was a Bergen king and queen of Bergen Town, called Gristle and Bridget, who longed for a child to call their own. One day they visited a good fairy witch, who gave them a pink poppy seed and told them to take care of it and grow it. The couple did what they were told and took care of the flower as best as they could. One day the seed sprouted into a beautiful, red poppy. Bridget kissed the small flower and the petals opened up, revealing a sleeping baby troll. The small baby had hot pink hair, light pink skin and when she opened her eyes, they were a beautiful violet colour. The king and queen fell in love with the adorable child and called her Poppylina. They called her Poppy for short, to save the hassle of a long name._

The Nursery was finally complete for the king and queen's tiny troll daughter. The looked around the troll friendly area and then at their daughter.

"Bridget, this is one of the most happiest days of my life" said Gristle, as he held the small baby in his hand.

"This has become one of the best days of my life too Gristle, she's so beautiful" said Bridget, as she scanned the small child that smiled happily up at her.

"I always believed fate would be kind to us, as long as we follow our hearts, our life's will be amazing" said Gristle, holding his wife's hand.

"Then I shall follow my heart with you too Gristle" said Bridget.

 _Years later and Poppy grew into a beautiful troll and had the voice of a thousand angels. But she was so small though and could you imagine the troubles for a girl, no bigger than a thumb._

It was a beautiful day in Bergen town. The sun was shining, everyone was happy and Poppy was spending time with her animal friends. She was out in the royal farm with her Bergen parents, helping as much as she could.

Poppy was sitting on a small water bucket where the animals would drink there water. She had the abilities to talk to the animals and they would talk back to her. One of her hobbies she loved to do was sing.

 **Duck**

 _Who is the girl no bigger than a bumble bee?_

 **Goat**

 _Who is the angel with a funny name?_

Poppy got up from where she was sitting but then slipped into the water and gave a yelp of surprise.

 **Cow**

 _Moo, we don't know where she's from or how she came to be_

 **Farm Animals**

 _But happy was the day she came_

A cow then came to her assistance and picked her up with the ring around his nostrils and placed her on the duck's beak.

 **Chickens**

 _Poppylina_

 **Goat**

 _She's a funny little squirt_

 **Chickens**

 _Poppylina_

 **Cow**

 _Tiny angel in a skirt_

 **Chickens**

 _Poppylina_

 **Farm Animals**

 _First she's mending then baking, pretending, she's making things up_

 **Chickens**

 _Poppylina_

Bridget smiled at Poppy's singing but took a broom and started sweeping where the chickens were.

Poppy jumped off the wooden bucket and grabbed a feather that had fallen onto the ground and swept while doing a small dance with her Bergen mother. She then fell into a small hole that led to a nest of eggs in the chicken pen,

 **Poppy**

 _Who would believe the wonder of the world I see_

 _Each little minute brings a new surprise_

 _There's only one peculiar thing that bothers me_

 _Seems I'm the only one my size_

Later on, Bridget tossed some seeds onto the ground and the chickens ran to the seeds but blocked out a little chick that was hungry.

 **Chickens**

 _Poppylina_

 **Goat**

 _Thank the Lord and save our meals_

 **Chickens**

 _Poppylina_

 **Turkey**

 _Maybe if you had high heels_

 **Chickens**

 _Poppylina_

 **Farm Animals**

 _If you stay here forever we know that we'll never be glum_

Poppy rushed into the crowd of chickens, grabbed as many seeds as she could and rushed back to the small chick. She laid the seeds on the ground in front of the chick and it rubbed against Poppy in a way of saying thank you.

 **Cow**

 _By gum!_

Later on, Poppy was helping Gristle with a cherry pie. The chickens then surprised her at the window and she slid into the pie.

 **Chickens**

 _Poppylina_

 **Farm Animals**

 _She is always in the thick_

 **Chickens**

 _Poppylina_

Gristle put a thin bit pastry dough over the cherries and picked up the pie. Poppy climbed out of the pie and sat on the edge of the pan. Gristle gasped when he saw his small daughter in the pie and quickly pulled the cherry off her head. He put her on the table and gave her a small towel, while she shook the berry juice out her hair.

 **Poppy**

 _But I get out in the nick_

 **Chickens**

 _Poppylina_

 **Farm Animals**

 _For us sometimes it's sickness, but this time it's bigness_

After Poppy dried off, she went outside to help Bridget pick some figs off a tree. She saw how the fruit was much bigger than her and her eyes would always widen when she saw them.

 **Poppy**

 _Oh a plum's so big, and a fig's so big_

 _And they call it a twig, but a twig's so big!_

 **Farm Animals**

 _It's a big big world! Poppylina, Poppylina, Poppylina!_

 **Poppy**

 _That's me!_

Poppy ran up to her mother's hand as Bridget picked her up. Poppy hugged Bridget's finger as she smiled with love and warmth. When it turned dark, they two bergens and one troll went inside the cosy and safe castle. Poppy had a quick bath and changed into her usual blue dress and flower head band. She stood on the bathroom sink and looked in the large mirror. Poppy liked how she looked but was always upset that she was the only one of her kind.

She was then snapped out of her thoughts when she heard happy panting. She looked over the sink and saw Barnabas, her pet crocodile, to take her to her room. "Hi Barnabas, how's my scaly boy!" she cooed.

Barnabas started getting excited and kept on jumping up to Poppy.

"Okay I'm coming boy!" she laughed. She wrapped her hair round one of the taps, had her back at the edge and jumped off. She landed on Barnabas' back and unwrapped her hair from the tap. Barnabas then tore off to Poppy's room in utter excitement. Once they reached Poppy room, Bridget and Gristle were waiting on two rocking chairs. Bridget picked up Poppy and went back to the rocking chair, with Poppy on her head. Barnabas went to his crocodile bed and lay down.

Bridget then opened a storybook of her fairytales. Some that were heard and some that no eye has ever read. "This is the story about the noble crocodile" said Bridget.

Barnabas heard this, since he stood up in a brave position.

"Who saved the King from the evil chef" Bridget continued. Barnabas then growled at the thought of an evil chef. "Once Upon a time" said Bridget.

"Mother please" said Poppy, cutting off Bridget's sentence "Aren't there stories about little people?" Poppy asked, her little heart full of hope.

"I think there is" said Gristle, as he stood up from his rocking chair and went over to Bridget and Poppy. He flipped a few pages and finally found what he was looking for. "Ah, there it is" he said happily.

Poppy jumped off Bridget's head and onto the book and ran up to the picture. "There are trolls, just like me!" Poppy exclaimed.

"Yes Poppy" said Bridget "And this book has tons of stories with trolls in them."

Poppy took a deep breath of pleasure, as she sat down and ran her hand across a male troll's face. "Mother have you ever seen a troll?" Poppy asked, her violet eyes full of wonder.

Bridget then thought hard. When was the last time she saw a creature like Poppy? Then a faint memory hit her. "Actually, I think I saw a troll once" said Bridget.

Poppy gasped with excitement. This could mean that she wasn't one of her kind. She made sure to not get her hopes up too much and started breathing deep breaths. Something caught her eye when she walked across the page again. Two trolls were in formal attire and were looking lovingly into each other's eyes. "Mother, what's going on here?" Poppy asked, as she pointed to the trolls.

Bridget looked to where Poppy was pointing and explained about that small picture to her small daughter. "Those two trolls are getting married Poppy" said Bridget.

"Wow" Poppy gasped "They really must be in love." Poppy's face then fell "It's a little bit disappointing" said Poppy "I must be the only one of my kind" she walked over to the edge of the book and plopped down, nearly on the brink of tears "I wish I were big."

"No Poppy No" said Gristle in a comforting voice "Never wish to be anything but what you are."

Poppy smiled up at her father, blinked the tears away and then looked down at the page again. She then climbed onto her mother's hand and Bridget took her to her crib with a giant nutshell inside with blankets and pillows.

"Come my dear" said Bridget, as she placed Poppy into the nutshell and tucked her in "It's bedtime."

"Father, can you leave the book open for me" Poppy asked politely.

Gristle smiled and took her in her nutshell over to a counter next to the window "Of course my dear" said Gristle and opened the book for her, where she could see the pictures of the trolls.

"I want to look at the pictures while I go to sleep" Poppy giggled.

Barnabas then lay down on the chest next to the counter to watch over Poppy and protect her.

"You take good care of her Barnabas" said Bridget.

Barnabas gave her a happy bark and the two Bergens walked out of the room and closed the door quietly behind them.

Poppy climbed out of her nutshell and walked over to the book. There was a page where a male troll was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with a smile on her face. Poppy walked up to the page and bowed to the male troll. Poppy spun round and decided to do a small dance and sing.

 **Poppy**

 _I know there's someone somewhere_

 _Someone who's sure to find me soon_

 _After the rain goes there are rainbows_

 _I'll find my rainbow soon_

 _Soon it won't be just pretend_

 _Soon a happy ending_

 _Love, can you hear me_

 _If you're near me_

 _Sing your song_

 _Sure and strong_

 _And soon_

Poppy then went up to the male troll and kissed the page. She sighed and asked herself "I wonder if there are any other trolls out there."

Little did she know that her question would soon be answered. For later on from now, during her dance with the troll in the book, a handsome stranger would arrive at her castle.

 **And that is the first chapter. This story is going to be like the movie that warner bros made but Poppy is going to be a stronger character. Please review and again don't panic I'm still doing my other stories. Peace out!**


	2. The Troll Prince

It was a peaceful night in Bergen town. Everyone was asleep with a smile on their face and a song in their heart. But what they didn't know was that there were little creatures that were wide awake. The summer leaves on the trees were different colours of greens, so beautiful and magical, while they silently danced with the wind. Suddenly a new colour took over them and they turned into a brownish gold. So did the leaves on the bushes, flowers and pretty much any plant that had leaves on them.

Butterflies then flew around the meadows inside and outside of Bergen town, with carriages hooked onto them, their wings flapping in the silent wind. In the carriages were the smallest creatures known to anyone, the trolls. In the main carriage at the front, which was pulled by a golden butterfly, were two elderly trolls wearing regal clothing and crowns. The female troll had a turquoise hair with a few white streaks, purple skin, a green nose and green lips. The male had cyan skin, green hair and green moustache and had a purple nose.

The queen had just turned a few leaves gold with her 'Seasons wand' and looked over her shoulder to the carriage behind her and silently gasped in shock. The carriage was covered with pillows on top of a circular mattress inside the gold brass. The carriage was empty though and was carried by a white butterfly. The queen then turned to her husband, the king, and told him of her problem. "Cyan my dear" she began "Don't look know my dear husband, but our grandson is missing again."

King Cyan looked over his shoulder to the empty carriage and faced his wife with the same impression before she told him the news. "So he is Rosiepuff" he said "He might feel quite silly riding that white butterfly that _you_ gave him."

Queen Rosiepuff gasped, this was his grandson and he was taking this like this wasn't important at all. She took one of the gold leaves to fan herself from the heat in her dress. "And why should he feel silly!" she snapped gently.

"Well it might not make the right impression on the young ladies" said Cyan calmly "He will need to find a wife soon".

Rosiepuff scoffed and started fanning her leaf again but more rapidly, like a mad-man. "But what about the impression on the court" she said, starting to calm down "Cyan my love, it is the beginning of fall and we've begun the Golding of the leaves, he should be here!"

"Oh Rosiepuff" said the king gently.

Rosiepuff smiled at her and then put her serious face on again. "And just try to talk to him about finding a wife" she hissed "He'll just brush it off and just swing from branch to branch and ride his bumblebee."

"Rosiepuff, have you forgotten what it's like to be twenty-four?" Cyan chuckled.

Rosiepuff sighed and put her hand on his shoulder "I just don't want him to have the same fate as his mother and father."

The king looked down at his feet in despair. "Me neither" said Cyan, sighing about the loss of his daughter.

"He looks just like her" said Rosiepuff, looking into the starry sky.

Cyan looked up and pointed something out. "Ah but he's got his father's hair" he reminded.

"Yes he does, and he's a beautiful child" the queen smiled "If only he'd be here."

"Rosiepuff" the king laughed. His wife might be understanding for one minute, but in the next one she could rant on about the flaws of her grandson.

Further away, a bumblebee was flying round Bergen town with the prince on its back. He had bluer cyan skin, indigo hair and ice blue eyes was having fun with his bumblebee and the bee would buzz with delight every time they would spin round a house as well. They then went up to the castle and the troll then commanded the bee to stop when he saw something in the window of the castle. "Woah easy boy" he laughed, mounted of the bee and looked through the window. He saw Poppy dancing and singing to her song with her sweet voice. "Wow, she's beautiful" said the male troll "I wonder who she is" he wondered.

The bee buzzed in a way to tell him that he didn't know either.

"Stay here boy" he told the bee "I'm gonna see who she is." The blue troll was surprised to see that the window wasn't locked when he pushed onto it. _Wow, someone really should notice that_ he thought to himself when he walked in. He listened to Poppy's voice and fell head over heels every time she hit an impressive note. He then hid behind the page of a book she was next to which was the page of the troll from the book.

Poppy stopped singing and dancing and turned to the book. "Aw, you have to go now?" she sadly asked the troll from the book "That's a shame, you're a wonderful dancer" she continued while she twirled away from the book. "Will I ever see you again" she asked the book again.

The blue troll then cut a square of the page with a sword and appeared through it. "May I cut in?" he asked.

Poppy turned around and gasped. She had never seen another being her size before and became quite intimated when she saw the sharp object. She ran over to tea pot next to her and hid in it.

"No wait!" said the blue troll "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" he apologised. He then put away his sword and went over to the tea pot. "There, no more sword, can you come out now please" he asked kindly. He climbed on top of the tea pot and saw that the lid was half open. He saw Poppy in it sitting down and she stood up when she saw him. He smiled at her, showing that he was no threat and she had nothing to worry about.

Poppy then climbed out of the spout of the tea pot and the blue stranger when over to her.

"Who are you?" he asked and Poppy turned away slightly with shyness. "Well say something" said the blue troll gently.

Poppy then looked over at her book and gasped with realisation. "You're one of them!" she said, pointing to the book.

"I beg your pardon?" the blue troll asked. Shouldn't she know that there were other trolls out there?

"Sorry" Poppy smiled "For my whole life I thought I was the only one my kind in the whole world!"

"Oh" said the blue troll "That makes sense."

Barnabas then woke up, mumbling from all of the talking between and the new stranger. He saw the blue troll and growled.

The blue troll then turned around, saw the crocodile and took out his sword.

Poppy then stood in front of the blue troll and shook her hands and head at Barnabas. "Barnabas no, he's a friend look" she turned to the blue troll and curtsied. "Hello nice to meet you sir, my name is Poppylina but you can call me Poppy for short" said Poppy and tried to think of more things to say "Uh thank you for coming to visit."

"Oh n-no problem" the blue troll caught on "The pleasure is all mine Poppy."

Barnabas then smiled and lay down on the chest, returning to the dream world.

Poppy and the blue troll exchanged glances and sighed with relief. "Few that was close" said Poppy.

"Poppylina" said the blue troll and repeated the name his head over and over again "That's a beautiful name."

"Thank you" said Poppy "But call me Poppy please".

"Of course milady" said the blue troll "I'm Branch".

Poppy smiled "Branch?" she tried to stifle a laugh and then broke out a giggle "That's a funny name" she then gasped and quickly tried to cover up what she said "I mean it's wonderful."

"Thanks and don't worry about it" said Branch warmly.

Poppy stared at her feet for a bit and looked up at Branch again "So tell me about the troll village" she asked "Is there a troll prince?"

"Yes there is" said Branch, smirking.

Poppy stared into space, thinking about what the prince of troll might be like. "He must be really handsome" she said, dreamily.

"Oh he is" said Branch, hiding the fact that he was talking about himself.

"Strong and brave" Poppy continued.

"No troll is like him" said Branch, taking Poppy's hand.

Poppy whipped round and blushed so hard that she nearly turned into an apple. "I would love to meet him one day" she said, shyly.

"I'll tell him that" said Branch, not realising that his lips were getting closer to Poppy's.

"T-thank you" said Poppy, her heart racing and her palms were getting sweaty. She never felt this way before, she didn't know whether to panic or just go with the flow. Somehow though she liked this feeling. She felt comfortable with this troll and she didn't want to let go of his hand.

"You're very welcome" said Branch. Their faces were so close, her eyes were so wonderful, her hands were so soft and her pink hair looked so silky. Their lips nearly met until the sound of a worried buzz made Poppy jump and pulled her hand away.

"Gah what was that!" she gasped, looking around to see where the buzzing noise came from.

"Oh sorry" said Branch "That's Buzzbee my bumble he doesn't like being left in one place for two long and he starts to panic" Branch explained.

"Then why didn't you say so!" Poppy giggled and pulled Branch outside, onto the window ledge. "Wow" Poppy breathed "He's beautiful."

"Do you wanna go for a spin?" Branch asked "It would be a good opportunity to get to know each other better" he shyly rubbed his arm.

"Are you serious!" said Poppy "Of course" and she pulled Branch over to Buzzbee and they both mounted onto him.

They took off slowly to make it easy for Buzzbee before he would go faster. "Hold on tight" said Branch and he and Poppy both yelled in excitement when Buzzbee went a lot faster. They went down to the surface of a river and Branch began to sing.

 **Branch**

 _Let me be your wings_

 _Let me be your only love_

 _Let me take you far beyond the stars_

Buzzbee leaned over on his side a bit so Poppy could see the water. Branch held her side while she skimmed her pink, soft hands across the water that was reflecting and sparkling from the moon. Buzzbee put them on a lily pad, where Branch and Poppy could dance with the moon as their spotlight.

 **Branch**

 _Let me be your wings_

 _Let me lift you high above_

 _Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours_

Buzzbee then took the lovesick trolls over to a swan to ride on. The gaze that the two troll had with one another never left and their heart kept beating faster. Branch nearly jumped when he felt Poppy's arms go around him and hugged him tight. Branch's shocked face faded into a smiled and he kept on singing.

 **Branch**

 _Anything that you desire_

 _Anything at all_

 _Every day I'll take you higher_

 _And I'll never let you fall_

They both then mounted onto Buzzbee again and they landed on a huge pumpkin and danced on its hard surface.

 **Branch**

 _Let me be your wings_

 _Leave behind the world you know_

 _For another world of wondrous things_

They jumped off the pumpkin and Buzzbee caught them and he circled round the pumpkin. They then flew away with Branch keeping Poppy close to him.

 _We'll see the universe_

 _And dance on Saturn's rings_

 _Fly with me and I will be your wings_

They then flew above a troll child with her mother and they saw Branch and Poppy, singing and hugging. "She's gonna marry the troll prince, isn't she mama?" the child asked.

"Well, perhaps love" said the mother troll, while she and her daughter looked at the happy duo.

Branch and Poppy then stood on Buzzbee's back and carefully danced.

 **Branch**

 _Anything that you desire_

 _Anything at all_

 **Poppy**

 _Anything at all_

When Branch heard Poppy sing, he was so happy and filled with so much joy that he never knew before. He took her in his arms and held her high.

 **Branch**

 _Every day I'll take you higher_

 _And I'll never let you fall_

Branch then accidently dropped Poppy, he commanded Buzzbee to go after her and Branch caught her in his arms, bridal-style, while she fell with a casual look and an adorable smile.

 **Poppy**

 _You will be my wings_

 **Branch**

 _Let me be your wings_

 **Poppy**

 _You will be my only love_

 **Branch**

 _Get ready for another world of wondrous things_

 **Poppy**

 _Wondrous things are sure to happen_

 **Branch**

 _We'll see the universe_

 _And dance on Saturn's rings_

They then landed on a Boat where two toads were looking at Poppy and listened to her beautiful voice. One toad was a female with a sleeveless shirt that looked like a small dress and wore black tights with blue high heels. She had, long, light pink hair and large pink lips. The other toad was a male and wore a pink hat and what looked like a pink circus suit. He was rather large and had a thin moustache. They both listened to Poppy's beautiful voice, but the male troll admired her hot pink hair, light pink skin and violet eyes. He was in serious love with her and didn't change how he felt about her.

 **Branch**

 _Heaven isn't too far_

 **Poppy**

 _Heaven is where you are_

She turned to the male toad, who was shocked that she spoke to him. Poppy sang this line to tell him that he'll find true love. But the toad thought about her.

 **Branch and Poppy**

 _Stay with me and_

 _Let me be your (Let you be my) wings_

Branch and Poppy mounted Buzzbee again and Branch held Poppy high to the sky while she let her arms go limp and felt the wind against them.

Meanwhile, the two toads from the boat stood there with great big smiles. "Oh my goodness" said the female toad in a Spanish accent "Her voice is fantastica."

"Mama I love her" said the male toad with a dreamy, far-off look in eyes.

Branch took Poppy back to her castle and spun her round in his arms once Buzzbee touched the ledge from the window. "Oh Poppy" said Branch, still spinning her round and finally put her down. "Something happened to me tonight, something I don't want to forget" said Branch.

"Me neither" said Poppy "Do not forget me."

Branch then took off a ring off his finger and slid it onto Poppy's "Forget you not" he said. "I'll never forget you, never."

"Never, never" Poppy repeated.

Then Branch heard an elderly voice in the distance calling his name. "Branch!"

"Oh Grandma" Branch scoffed and then realisation stuck him "Wha… Grandma?!"

Branch then took Poppy into her room and Buzzbee tried to squeeze in too. "Branch, who are those trolls?" Poppy asked.

"They're the king and queen of the trolls and the only living relatives I have left, my grandparents" said Branch, finally squeezing Buzzbee out through the window in panic. "Can I see you tomorrow?" he asked "To meet them?"

"Wait" Poppy finally realised, what she should have noticed when Branch first came through that window, before they even kissed, before she had the best evening of her life. "You're grandparents are the king and queen" She yelled in a whispering fashion "Then you must be…tomorrow?" she said remembering Branch's question.

"Yes tomorrow" Branch blushed, so much that nearly all his blood went to his cheeks "Yes I'm the prince."

"Woah" said Poppy, trying to steady her breathing. Branch was the prince! Branch was someone that she nearly touched lips with! Branch was the….!

"Will you meet my grandparents?" Branch asked, interrupting her panicking thought.

"Branch!" Rosiepuff yelled again.

"Oh" Branch moaned silently under his breath to his grandma, who was still yelling his name. Branch got more worried, for if Poppy did say yes he wanted to introduce his grandparents tomorrow. "Please say you will."

"I...I…I" Poppy stammered. She never felt this way before and was the only person she felt this way about. Whenever he takes her hand her heart becomes all gooey like melted chocolate and whenever they danced or sing together, her heart starts to beat as fast as Buzzbee's wings. She then made her decision. "I will."

"You will" said Branch, his smile getting bigger by the second.

Poppy smiled with him, her panic disappearing and her happiness filling her bit by bit. "I will" she took his hands and hugged him "I will Prince Branch yes!" she cried happily as she hugged him

"Branch!" Rosiepuff yelled again. "Branch!" yelled Cyan but calmer than Rosiepuff's impatient yells.

"I gotta go" said Branch and headed to the opening of the window, feeling sad that he left her warm gaze.

Poppy looked out the window to see the other trolls and felt really excited. "Will they like me?" she wondered to Branch.

"Shh get down!" Branch chuckled, feeling that fuzzy feeling when he held her hand "Yes they'll love you especially my grandmother but let me talk with then first, tonight, and I'll see you again in the morning" Branch suggested.

Poppy felt excited. For once in her life she took a path that would lead down to an amazing fate. "Then you can meet my parents!" said Poppy.

"That's an amazing idea" said Branch happily. He was always known to love organising and was organising with someone that set a flame in his heart. That's what his grandfather Cyan said to him when Branch's mother met his father. "But please wait here until tomorrow" said Branch.

"And then we'll live happily ever after" said Poppy dreamily.

"For as long as our hearts content" Branch finished for her. He leaned in closer to her, his heart beating faster than it was before, he nearly felt shaky.

Poppy leaned in as well and felt a gentle squeeze on her hands from Branch. She didn't want to miss a kiss this time, even when they missed an opportunity and this perfect evening. But there lips nearly touched when he heard Cyan's yell

"Branch!" Cyan yelled again.

"Oh" Branch groaned, getting up and headed for the window opening. "Goodbye" he politely said to Poppy, his heart slightly near breaking from leaving Poppy.

Poppy rushed after him, hoping to wave him goodbye before he left. Luckily he just mounted Buzzbee and saw Poppy come out and didn't take off. "You won't forget to come back, will you" Poppy asked.

"Don't worry Poppy" said Branch lovingly "I'll always be there whenever you need me."

Just as they leaned in to touch lips again, Buzzbee tore off into the sky with Branch frantically waving his arm at Poppy, before Buzzbee was nothing but a small dot.

Poppy waved back, her heart being put back together after melting. She had done something she had only read in stories, fall in love. "Oh Branch" she smiled warmly. She went back inside and closed her window, forgetting to lock it, and tucked herself into bed. Later on that night though, while Barnabas and Poppy were sound asleep. The window opened and in leapt a toad in a pink cloak.

 **Well here is your worst nightmare, a cliff-hanger! *does evil laugh*. Please do not kill the people who might have blown holes in your ship on the way out. Nevertheless I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and the amount of Broppy in it eek! Anyway see you next time. Peace out.**


End file.
